The Caroline Diaries
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: [crack] A Fairy God Mother do exist and her existence brings about chaos; and it seems that everyone is in love with the beautiful Caroline Forbes. Multi-shipping but pro Caroline/Enzo.


**Author's Note:**

I originally posted this on my tumblr, but thought I'd post it here too.

This story focuses mainly on Caroline Forbes, Queen of Perfection, and it's multi shipping; meaning I'm looking at most of her ships with positivity (even the ones I loathe). I don't think this follows the TVD canon that much. I just prefer to see all the characters alive to be honest (haha)

The reason it's listed under Caroline and Enzo is because, this is Pro Caroline/Enzo and you'll get it once you reach the end (:

Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo! I choose you!" A magical creature, no, an old woman wearing a glimmering blue cloak chanted as she pranced around a very confused blonde who seemed like she just stepped out of Narnia.

_Well, that was IF Narnia existed in the first place._

"What the hell?" Caroline muttered under her breath, still taking in the situation that was unfolding before her. "Excuse me, Miss, uh, Ma'am. I really need to be somewhere right now so if you don't mind –"

"Young blood these days." The old woman clucked in disapproval. "Always rushing for time, time, and time. But I do suppose it ends with a happy ending. I mean look at where Cinderella is now! Happily married with her Prince Charming."

"Cinderella?" The girl raised an eyebrow. _Oh for the love of God. I think she's loony. No, Caroline. Don't be mean to the nice old woman. _"Well, that's great and all but I'm no Cinderella. So please, if you don't mind, I really need to go."

"Just a little patience, sweetheart. I'll be done really soon."

The girl cursed under her breath, getting more impatient by the minute. Here she was, trying her best to rush to the Salvatore's boarding house because Stefan had declared an emergency but she was stuck here instead.

With an old woman.

Who seemed to be sprinkling something in the air around her and -

"Oh my god! Is that glitter?!" Caroline raised her voice just a little bit. "Why are you putting glitter in my hair?!"

"Is it not obvious?" The woman seemed offended at the former's reaction. "This is what magic is like."

"No it isn't. Bonnie's a witch and I've never seen her sprinkle glitter anywhere, _ever._" She argued before widening her eyes in surprise. "Wait, you're a witch?"

"I am more than just a witch, young one." The old woman smiled gently. "I am the mother of all witches. I am the mother of fairies. I am the mother of nature itself, though not as great as Mother Nature. I am, the Fairy God Mother."

_I swear, this is getting out of hand._

"Right. And I must be Sleeping Beauty."

"Definitely not!" The Fairy God Mother remarked. "If so, I would have heard it from Flora, Fauna or Merry Weather ages ago!"

"I'm so sorry about this but please." Caroline stared deeply into the woman's eyes. "You're a really nice person and I know you mean well but you need to stop this. You're not a Fairy God Mother. In fact, you actually worked for several charity organisations and has now decided to retire due to old age. You'll return back to your family and have a wonderful life ahead. You have not and never will be a Fairy God Mother. Those are just, well, Disney tales."

"I'm offended." The old woman frowned before sighing. "My child, I cannot be compelled. I am a work of magic after all. Did you think I wouldn't know about vampires?"

"W-Wha-?"

"I supposed I should have been clearer about my intentions. I am the Fairy God Mother. I have seen plenty of evil throughout my lifetime and I must say I am immortal. That says a lot."

"It is now time for a change. All the darkness in the world will disappear but that can only be done by one brave soul, and that bravery comes from you, Caroline Forbes." She continued. "You are the light that will perish what evil had become and evolved. You are the change, my child. You are the chosen one."

"Me? Why me?" Caroline panicked, grabbing the woman's hands tightly. "I, I can't! It should be someone like Stefan or Elena or Bonnie. I can't."

"You can and that is final." The girl saw as the woman faded into thin air, literally. "With time, you shall know what to do. I'll be back if the situation calls for it. But for now, good luck, Caroline."

And then the woman disappeared.

Nothing was left, no traces of her to be found. Not even the glitter.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"Stefan! Stefan, I'm here. I need to tell you something." Caroline walked through the Salvatore's door and paused as she saw Elena in her sight. "Hey, Elena. You're here. Have you seen Stefan? He said he'd be here and-"

"Caroline!" Elena ran over to her best friend before hugging, no, choking her with a hug. "It _is_ you."

"Wow. Nice to meet you too, Elena, though I'm pretty sure I saw you just yesterday."

"Can you blame me?" The brunette grinned widely. "It's always great to see you."

"And it's great to see you too." Caroline muttered awkwardly. "But I really need to see Stefan and -"

"I really love your blonde locks." _Wait, what?_ "Hey! Maybe I should go blonde and we can be the blonde besties!"

"Not on my watch." A voice interrupted their conversation and the blonde immediately sighed in relief. "I'm Caroline's friend too and there is no way I'm going blonde."

"Bonnie, thank god. Hey, have you seen Stefan?"

"Why not?" Elena frowned as she neared her other best friend. "You'll look great."

Caroline let out an inner scream, stifling out a professional smile, like she always does in front of the duo. As much as she loved the two, she really had no time but to find Stefan and tell him of the weird Fairy God Mother.

_Or I can just tell the two of them, God I'm such an idiot._

"Hey guys!" Caroline spoke out, her voice immediately drowning the others. "Look, something weird happened to me just now. There was this Fairy God Mother and she told me I was _the change _and she sprinkled glitter all over me and now I don't know what to do. Help?"

"A Fairy God Mother?" Bonnie questioned. "Are you sure Care because that's just some Disney character."

"I'm positive it is. She knew about magic and vampires but she said she wasn't a witch. I don't know what to do. Is she even real? I really don't know."

"Does it matter if it's real?" Elena scoffed before putting her arms over Caroline's shoulder. "What matters is my real love for you."

"What the hell is wrong with you Elena?" Bonnie stormed her way over to the girl.

_Thank God for Bonnie. But really, what the hell is wrong with Elena?_

"How can you proclaim that your love for Care is real when it's obvious that my love for Care is the real deal here?"

_What in the actual hell._

"Guys! Stop being ridiculous and help me out for a moment here." This time it was Caroline's voice that was drowning amidst the bickering. "Guys!"

"You may love her but she'll never love you." Elena suddenly declared. "And besides, we're both vampires so we're obviously meant to be."

"Haven't you heard of the term opposites attract?" Bonnie replied through gritted teeth. "Caroline and I, we're the real deal."

_I swear this has something to do with the Fairy God Mother. I need to find Stefan, now._

"Ah, sorry guys I really need to go find Stefan." The girl sneaked her way into the house, hoping she'd went unnoticed only to be face to face with a familiar Salvatore.

All her life, Caroline had thought she possessed bad luck but it wasn't that bad. After all, it was due to her bad luck of being killed by Katherine that she was now this selfless vampire who is not only loyal to her friends but would even die and kill for them.

But today, today she was just bad luck Caroline.

Today, she faced the older Salvatore; the one person she wished she didn't run into but did anyway because she had "bad luck".

"Well, hello there sexy Barbie." The man smirked, his shirt half buttoned and his pants… well, the zipper was down.

_Elena must have certainly been busy all right._

"Damon." Caroline greeted curtly. "Hey, have you seen Stefan?"

'My super hero brother?" Damon shook his head. "But I've seen sexy Ken, though. Spoiler alert, you're looking at him right now."

"Spoiler alert. No one cares."

The girl continued walking in but was stopped when a certain vampire sped towards her.

"Seriously, Damon. Leave me alone. Don't you have Elena to knock up with or something?"

"I did." He replied honestly. "But now, now I have a thing for blondes. I don't really know why though."

"This must have been the Fairy God Mother's doing." Caroline cursed under breath. "It must be. There is no way something like this isn't associated with her."

"I can be your Fairy God Mother too since you want it kinky." Damon gave a lazy grin, obviously unaware of Caroline's words. "Never knew you were into these kind of things though blondie."

"God, Damon. Eew."

"Leave the girl alone, Damon." Caroline turned around and boy did she felt her jaw dropped when she saw her history teacher, yes the dead one, staring grimly at the already manic Salvatore.

And by the dead one she did meant the hotter one, no offense to Mr. Tanner or anything.

"Mr. Saltzman!" She found her voice stuck in her throat. "Why can I see you? I'm not supposed to see you."

"Apparently something strange is going on." He replied seriously. "There was this woman who was on the other side and she claimed to be a Fairy God Mother. She then dropped the veil, saying that it was for the change to take place."

"So she _is _a Fairy God Mother!" The girl was obviously exasperated but just as relieved to have found someone who finally took her seriously. "I saw her and she said I was to bring about some change and suddenly I have all these people proclaiming their love for me."

"She told us of that too." The man wandered into his thoughts. "I don't know what's happening but I think she's making you into a magnet. What other way to disperse evil than love and I think you're the best suited person for that, Caroline."

"But why me?"

"Ric, seriously?" Damon's whining caught them off guard. "Even in death you have to ruin my sexy time with a sexy girl? She's not even your step daughter."

"Yeah, about that." Alaric grumbled. "I don't appreciate seeing you and Elena, getting it on, every single day, Damon. It's torture."

"What's torture is your slang, Ric." He replied cheekily. "Getting it on? What century are you even in? And to think I was supposed to be the old one."

"No. What's torture is that not only do I have to see you _getting it on_ with my somewhat daughter, I have to see you doing _it _with the love of my life as well? I'm not letting that happen."

_Oh no, not Mr. Saltzman too!_

"Mr. Saltzman, please." Caroline begged. "What other reasons could you think of at the back of your head? Why would she choose me? What exactly is her purpose?"

"Oh, sorry." The man apologised as he neared her. "I don't really know why she's doing this. All I can remember is that she told us that a change will come and that you're the chosen one. And also…"

"And?"

"And she said that me and you, we're meant to be. So from now on, please, call me Alaric instead. Or honey pie, whichever suits your taste."

_Argh! Where is Stefan?!_

"I really have no time for this." Caroline rolled her eyes, leaving the two men with each other's company.

"Stefan! Stefan!"

"Caroline." He finally showed his face, much to the girl's liking. "I think I heard you about a thousand times."

"Oh my god, Stefan. Something horrible is happening. There was this Fairy God Mother and to cut the story short, everyone says they're in love with me and I think it has to do with her!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Jeremy appeared out of nowhere, half naked with just his towel. "I was bathing and that old woman suddenly caved in on me and talk about this change. And she had the cheek to say she finally knew why Damon called me Little Gilbert!"

An awkward silence ensued, all three keeping mum at the sudden revelation that just took place.

"But she was kind of right, you know." Stefan mumbled softly but loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Look!" Caroline yelled. "I'm not here to talk to you about Jeremy's, uh, Jeremy's…. I'm not here to talk about Jeremy. I'm here to talk about that weird Fairy God Mother which is making my life miserable since the 20 minutes I've seen her."

"And of course, your emergency." She continued, cooling down.

"Well my emergency is about the Fairy God Mother." Stefan admitted. "She came to me like a wrecking ball, saying that I was the last person she informed and then she disappeared."

"Wrecking ball? Seriously?" Jeremy snorted. "Please don't tell me you listen to Miley Cyrus."

"I do. Her songs are a great stress reliever." The older male defended himself. "Party in the USA happens to be my jam."

"What a loser."

"At least I don't blast out into Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles in the shower." Stefan mocked the already glaring Jeremy. "Chick flicks anyone?"

"Guys, please!" Caroline groaned in frustration. "We're supposed to be talking about the Fairy God Mother here, not about things I'll talk about in a sleepover with Elena and Bonnie!"

"You can't exactly blame us." Jeremy pointed out. "We're just trying to get on your good side."

"What, why?"

"Because we're in love with you, of course." Stefan replied like it was the most natural thing on Earth. "Isn't it obvious?"

_Oh God. Not this shit again. I should have figured they'd all be the same. I need someone sane… someone… just anyone…_

"Matt." The bells rang in Caroline's mind. "I need Matt."

"No you don't." Stefan and Jeremy protested at the same time. "You need us."

"Yeah, not now."

"Caroline, honey." Her best friend stopped her in her tracks. "Think of me as Captain America, the one who will always save your day. You need me."

"God, Stefan, that's seriously cheesy, even if you have your superhero hair on."

"Yeah, he's right. And think of me as Hawkeye." Jeremy smiled to himself. "I'll shoot arrows into your heart."

"Why Hawkeye of all people?" As frustrated as she was, it was kind of intriguing to hear these conversations she probably wouldn't hear ever in her life.

If only she had the will to record all their weird one liners.

"Because the actor who plays Hawkeye is Jeremy Renner and I do happen to be a Jeremy."

_Wow. I should have guessed something like that was going to come out of his mouth._

"I can't handle you two." Caroline sighed as she walked out of the Salvatore's house. "I need to find Matt."

* * *

"Matt!" The girl now found herself in the Lockwood Mansion. _I'm just glad Matt has already invited me in._ "Matt, you said you'll be here! Where art thou?"

"I am here, my Juliet." Matt was seen in the living area, his blue eyes gazing earnestly onto Caroline's figure.

"Not another one." Caroline sighed as she slumped herself on the sofa. "Look, Matt, I really need your help."

"Sure, Care. What is it?"

"I know you're probably not thinking straight at this moment, but I need to know something. Have you been visited by the Fairy God Mother?"

"You mean the one with the shimmering blue cloak?" The boy asked as Caroline nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. She came to visit all right."

"Did she say anything?"

"Something about you being the chosen one." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

_It's no use. Everyone will be giving me the same answer._

"She also said something about you defeating an evil dark entity. Though I can't really recall her full sentence."

To say the girl wasn't excited at this new piece of information may have been an underestimation. She was more than excited. She was ecstatic.

The girl knew she was supposed to perish all evil but what she didn't know was that it was an entity; a figure, a being.

"Did she say anything else?" Caroline asked earnestly but Matt only shook his head in regret.

"Sorry Care, but that was all she said. Other than me being in love with you of course."

"It's okay, Matt." The girl managed a smile. "Honestly, you've been more of a help than the others. But I am curious, are you really in love with me?"

"Of course I am, Care. I love you. All my feelings from before, they simply got amplified that's all."

"Wait a minute, is it the same with the others as well?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Nah, it's only just me. That's why I'm much saner than the rest. The Fairy God Mother is really choosy when it comes to this."

"And how do you know _this_? What exactly is _this_?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Over who's in love with you and at what degree of course. She told me because she trusts me. Said something about me not telling you…. Oh wait." Matt's eyes widened with realisation. "But I just told you that. That means I'm screwed. Do you think I'll die, Care?"

"No, Matt. You won't die." Caroline tried to reassure the boy but she came off as excited instead. "Please Matt. You have to tell me. What else did she tell you?"

"I can't die, Care." He was starting to get anxious. "I've already made our wedding plans. I can't die without marrying you."

"Hush, Matt. You won't. Trust me."

"But what if I-"

"Matt."

"Oh my god. Do I still need to pay Panic! At The Disco for our wedding fees if I die? Do you think they'll follow me to the other side?" The boy was starting to hallucinate. "I called them just now to perform at our wedding. I know you're such a big fan of them that's why I-"

"God, Matt! You won't die, okay!" Caroline was starting to lose patience. "Please, what else did she tell you?"

"I don't know!" The poor boy was now biting his fingernails with nervousness. "She said something about love conquering everything. You can ask Tyler if you want to."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, but don't piss him off though. He's watching Teen Wolf right now."

"I was watching Teen Wolf," A voice came from the hallway. _Tyler. _"Until I heard all these annoying shouting from downstairs and I just had to pause to see what the commotion was about. Caroline, hey."

"Tyler."

"Hey Care. I love you and all but seriously, this is the second time I've paused my Teen Wolf for a distraction. Can you guys just quieten it down a bit down here?"

The girl tilted her head in confusion. This was too much to handle.

First, Tyler was watching Teen Wolf. That was already wrong on many levels.

Second, she's a distraction? She's never been one except to Klaus.

Third, hasn't Tyler always loved her?

"You're watching Teen Wolf?" Was all she could managed.

"Yeah." Tyler answered a little too quickly. "I mean, I figured I needed to know the Werewolf 101 and what better way to learn than to watch a TV show? I think I'm more like Derek though I'm trying my best to be like Scott. I mean, Derek is hot."

"Yes, Derek is hot. No no, why do you even want to be like Scott? Screw that, why are you even watching Teen Wolf?"

"To impress you of course."

'Oh."

"Crap!" Tyler suddenly cursed, smacking his forehead for his stupidity. "I shouldn't have paid attention to Scott. Your favourite character is Isaac. I mean you do have posters of Daniel Sharman all over your room and you do write fan fiction for him and Scott. Gosh, I should have paid attention to him."

"Tyler…"

"Now I have to re-watch the whole series all over again!" He groaned as he made his way back upstairs. "Find me in a few days, Care. I'll make sure I'll be deserving of your love till then."

"That guy should be doing something productive." Matt clucked in disapproval. "So, Caroline…"

"Sorry Matt, gotta run." The girl was apologetic. "I need to find out about this dark entity that I'm supposed to defeat or something."

_Dark entity huh… Maybe it has to do with Klaus._

"Klaus!"

* * *

"So you're telling me, that a Fairy God Mother exists?"

The blonde could only nod her head solemnly as she fidgeted in her seat, staring straight into the eyes of the original Vampire Barbie who seemed like she was judging her.

"But that's ridiculous! Aren't those Disney tales? Though I do admit that Cinderella did exist at one point in time. We were such great friends, her and I-"

"Look, Rebekah. I'm not here to watch you reminisce on your good times with Cinderella or Pocahontas or whoever. I'm here for Klaus."

"I see someone is a little jealous of Cinderella." The only female original laughed. "Don't worry, Caroline. I think you fascinate me enough, though I don't exactly know why. But no worries, I prefer you over Cinderella any day."

"Because you've been visited by the Fairy God Mother, the weirdo in a shimmering blue cloak and she apparently put a spell on you to fall in love with me!" Caroline practically screamed. "How many times do I have to repeat this?"

"Easy love." Klaus who had been watching the two all this while, laughed. "You're making a scene. Rebekah sure is an annoyance but she is still family. And she's a part of yours too."

_Someone kill me already._

"Look." The girl took a deep breath to calm herself down. "The Fairy God Mother said I have to defeat an evil entity or something so I'm going to assume that it's you or one of your family members because honestly, there is no one else to blame. No one else that is evil enough."

"I'm hurt, Caroline." Elijah suddenly appeared, sitting down beside her. "Do you really think that low of us? Perhaps there's another entity. What about Silas?"

"I met him on the way here." Caroline admitted meekly, surprised by Elijah's sudden presence. She had always feared the older Original but that was because of her respect for him. "I don't think it's him. The guy filled my whole car with his red roses and undying love for me."

"That bastard." Klaus swore, his face red from anger. "I'll let him know you're already spoken for."

"And I'll let _you_ know that she's already spoken for.' Elijah made a quiet threat that left Klaus burning with anger. "Caroline, I'm very certain it's none of us Mikaelsons. We're well behaved now, I promise you."

"We are." Rebekah agreed heartedly before winking. "Unless we're making out of course then that will be a different story."

"Rebekah." The older Original chided. "Manners."

"Oh, please. You'd jumped on her too given the chance, Elijah."

The statement made both Caroline and the said man blushed, and silence followed after; all with the same thing on their minds.

Who was the evil entity?

"Elijah likes to pretend that he's Christian Grey." Another familiar voice remarked and Caroline felt her insides sinking.

_Shit, it's the other hot Original brother. Back from the dead._

"And Caroline, his Anastasia. Quite a sadist he is."

"Kol." All three of his siblings muttered at the same time.

"Hello there, my brothers and sister. The dashing one has finally made it to the party."

"Surely you meant to say narcissistic?" Klaus counter retorted, making the now crowded living room echo in muffled laughter.

"Say what you want, Nik. Caroline still finds me to be more handsome than you." Kol grinned as he saw how his brother fumed, before turning to his love interest. "And don't you dare say no."

_Well, I supposed he IS right._

"Hush." Elijah commanded and the room turned still again. "We should be focusing our efforts into helping Caroline and not be bickering with one another."

"I really don't keep in contact with any dark entity." Kol spoke up. "If I did, I would have solved her problem by now."

"Oh, Kol." Rebekah yawned. "Always finding ways for self-praise."

"Anytime, sister." The younger Original smirked. "I actually happen to be her type. Tall, handsome and of course an accent. No offense to you, Bekah, but I don't think you're that handsome."

"Oh, quiet you!" The girl growled.

"Oh look. Caroline's rolling her eyes again." Kol continued. "I forgot to mention. Her ideal type also has to be someone who's completely unable to take a hint. So no offense again to you Elijah, but I think that it brings down to either me or Nik."

"Or Enzo." Caroline who has been keeping quiet all this while suddenly talked to herself. "The dark entity might be Enzo!"

"The Augustine Vampire?" Klaus made a face. "He's really not that evil if you compare it to the likes of me."

"But he fits her type." Kol pouted, trying his best to get the blonde's attention but she was already walking away. "You're welcome, by the way!"

"H-huh?" Caroline stuttered before it dawned on her that she was being rude. "O-Oh. Thanks again guys for the reminder. Thanks Kol!"

"Awww." Kol sniggered to his other 3 siblings. "I'm positive that Caroline fancies me. _Totes!_"

* * *

"Enzo?"

The blonde had made her way back to the Salvatore Boarding House, this time with a different person in mind.

She was so sure that the dark entity might be Enzo. He was the only one she hadn't come across the whole day and yet she finally found him, tucked in a corner of the Salvatore's mini library.

"Caroline!" He was certainly startled as he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was finding for you." She admitted. _But is it really him? _

"You were finding for me?" Caroline saw how Enzo seemed to be nervous, a trait unlike of his cool demeanor. "Funny. I was just about to come after you."

"Why's that? Off to kill me? Bring the whole world into an era of darkness?"

"And where did you get that idea from?" Enzo looked appalled. "Have you been reading too much fan fiction again?"

"No!" She replied far too quickly. "I mean yes but-"

"Anyway, I'm already used to you being judgy so it's okay."

_Hey! What was that supposed to mean._

"I wanted to find you because," Enzo approached the girl slowly. "I wanted to tell you that I am in love with you. I don't know why or how but I am. You're you and that's what makes you special. You may be annoying at times but I don't care anymore. You're all I want and I know you feel the same somewhere deep down, like really deep down, but I don't want to rush this. I want us to start as friends. I want us to be lovers with grace. Time may be of an essence but with you, time is forever. You're my forever, Caroline and that makes my immortality purposeful."

"I finally have a purpose, Caroline Forbes." The man took her by her hand. "To protect and to love you, no matter the circumstances. That is my purpose."

"Enzo…" Caroline sighed. She was at wits end.

_The dark entity is definitely not Enzo. Then who the hell is it?!_

"Enzo, you don't know what you're saying. The Fairy God Mother put a spell on you and now you're enchanted by me."

"Fairy God Mother? What Fairy God Mother?"

"You know, the one with the shimmering blue cloak?"

Enzo shook his head, as if to indicate that it didn't ring a bell.

"Seriously?'" The girl was definitely surprised. "Haven't you seen her?"

"One with a shimmering blue cloak you say?" Enzo questioned and Caroline nodded cautiously. "I see her, all right. She's right behind you."

The girl turned around, now face to face with the main character for today; The Fairy God Mother.

"Hey! Where were you?!" Caroline yelled, her arms crossed in annoyance. "Where is this supposed dark entity I'm supposed to defeat? And why is everyone in love with me? I need answers."

The old woman could only scratched her head sheepishly as she bowed her head to show her apology.

"It seems I've got it all wrong. You're not the chosen one, Caroline Forbes."

"What? Then who is?"

"I've mistaken you for a boy named Harry Potter. His duty is to defeat the dark lord but it also appears that I've fast forward too fast into the future. Please, forgive me." The Fairy God Mother apologised again. "You can't blame an old woman, now can you? I always seem to be forgetting things, that I'm sure of."

"Wait, so you'll undo this whole spell thing? Everything will go back to normal?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Of course. I owe you that much." The old woman replied. "But those who loves you will continue to love you, remember that."

Caroline grinned as she turned to Enzo, the only companion in the room. "You'll finally be back to normal, all of you."

"Oh, not him, not at all." The Fairy God Mother interrupted. "I've never did visited him. I wanted to until I realized I was wrong. He really does love you, my child."

"W-What?" The girl muttered, avoiding all eye contact with Enzo who's nodding his head excitedly.

"Like I say, it all ends with a happy ending. Be happy, my children. Happiness is key."

And just like that, the obvious shimmering cloak faded into thin air, together with the old woman hiding beneath it.

"Hey. Do you guys know what happened?" Stefan barged into his own library. "I'm pretty confident that I've been out of it for about 2 hours. Either that, or my watch is spoiled."

"It's a long story, Stefan." Caroline's tired smile confused the poor guy. "I'll tell everyone all about it later."

"I'll help!" Enzo offered but soon received the glare of the blonde by his side. "Or not."

"Fine, you can help. _As a friend._" She warned him but the tiredness from her face proved to fade. Instead, a blush was seen creeping in on her cheeks instead.

"Anything you say, gorgeous. With grace, eventually… we'll get to that stage someday."

He was testing the waters; that Enzo admitted. The girl said nothing as she continued smiling, the blush still evident on her face as she walked on ahead to join Stefan.

"You may want to start walking, Enzo." Caroline teased. "We do have a _purpose_ to fulfill."

And right then, everything felt in place amidst the chaos that ensued during the day.

In fact, it felt as though the peace will last throughout.

_Forever._

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint! Well then, thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
